


The Start of a New Journey

by Alexandrite_Rose



Series: Family of the Heart [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: am i retelling kingdom hearts 1 but with the heart family?, more heart family!, sibling relationships, yay!, yes - Freeform, yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: After losing his home to the Darkness, Sora embarks on a journey to find his missing friends. All he has is his Keyblade, his new companions, and brothers to guide him along this quest.





	1. Island Life

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out part one of this series Fated Meeting to get a little extra context and taste of how these characters will be written.
> 
> This is gonna be a long one folks so buckle up!

Living in Sora’s heart wasn’t as strange as Ventus and Vanitas thought it would be. The Island was comforting and Sora’s constant visits and banter was always amusing. Riku was a strange and kinda rude kid, but he was still young and it never deterred Sora so it was fine. Kairi was a blessing from the stars, literally. The two teens still remember that night.

It was a meteor shower so Sora asked his parents if he could head down to the shore. He was only there for a few minutes until Vanitas spoke up.

“Does anyone else sense that?”

“What?” asked the 6-year-old.

“Light?” Ventus questioned.

“Where?!” The two brothers had told Sora about their adventure and everything that came with being a Keyblade wielder. Sora knew that when Ventus sensed Light it meant someone was close and needed help.   
Filo caught his friend's attention as it started making its way to the parked boats on the beach. Behind one of them was a girl about Sora’s age with red hair, and a white dress with matching shoes unconscious on the sand. It was a strange and unusual sight to behold. Sora had a strange knack for magic, and his brothers thought it would be good to teach him some spells. Cure was the first and only one he knew at the time since he was so young. The girl woke up right after the spell was administered. Her name was Kairi and   
it was all she really knew.

“Amnesia? Sounds familiar,” Vanitas teased. Ventus just rolled his eyes.

Needless to say, Sora’s parents were more than appalled when their son brought home the young girl. They let her stay with them until they sorted out the situation; eventually leading to their next door neighbor and old friend taking in the 6-year-old.

The idea of the raft makes the brothers laugh. Using a raft to get to other worlds?

“It’s so crazy it might just work,” Vanitas commented.  
If it didn’t and things started to go wrong Sora would be prepared. A transparent Keyblade showed itself one day when the three were training in Sora’s Heart Space; he had the potential along with his brothers behind him.

“Good thing Kairi has Riku to protect her,” Tidus had remarked. It was day two of supply collecting and all Sora was doing was trying to get some coconuts. Tidus was just rambling on how he and his friends took Riku on 3 to 1 and still lost. The last line spoken by the boy stopped Sora mid-swing. It started about three or four years back. People always admiring how strong Riku was. Always saying how Kairi could rely on Riku, and it bothered the 14-year-old. Made him doubt his own strength; made him wonder if he really worthy of being around Kairi.

“Don’t listen to him Shooting Star,” Vanitas spoke. “You are an amazing person. If Kairi didn’t want you around then she wouldn’t have stood by your side after all these years.”

“And you’ve gotten so much stronger too! You are the only person who could go up against Riku and win,” Ventus added optimistically.  
Sora smiled at his brothers’ comments. They both knew too well how being compared to Riku affected the young boy. Sora blocked out the rest of what Tidus was saying as he returned to his coconut collecting. The day dragged out, but before sunset came Sora challenged Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie to a 3 on one.

“Shooting Star, you know you don’t have to,” Vanitas said with a worried tone.

“I know.”

“Sora, you have nothing to prove to anyone,” Ventus added.

“I know guys, but I have to. It’s not for them. This is for me. I wanna see…. No, I need to see how much I have grown,” Sora replied. “So I need you guys to not do anything but watch. No magic, tips, or control.” The two older teens sighed.

“Do you want us to go to our Heart Spaces?” questioned Vanitas. Ventus gazed appallingly at his brother. For reasons only Vanitas knew of, he hated his Heart Space. One rule that was put in place was that NO ONE was allowed in his room; this also included Vanitas himself.

“No,” answered the pre-teen. “Just don’t do anything.”

“Alright,” Vanitas responded as he made himself comfortable on the Paopu tree. Ventus scooted closer to the raven-haired boy and took his hand giving it a squeeze. Vanitas didn’t look at the blond but returned the squeeze. Ventus proceed to lean on him; in doing so he could feel his brother relax.

Riku and Kairi were off to the side with questionable looks on their faces. His friends didn’t believe the whole ‘I have to people living in my heart, and they have become my brothers’ thing one bit. Hell, Riku tried to attack Filo the first and only time he saw him because he thought it was attacking Sora even though the two were only playing. Riku had crossed his arms over his chest, his questioning gaze was replaced with intrigue. Kairi, though clearly worried when she saw the determination in Sora’s eyes smiled giving him a nod. Her hands still holding her necklace. The battle began.

Ventus and Vanitas had to give credit where credit is due. The Island trio did a good job at keeping Sora on his toes. Wakka was the easiest to avoid simply just bobbing and weaving as the balls came at him. Tidus’ weapon required coming up close and personal, but Sora knew that compared to Riku and himself Tidus was a wimp. If Selphie’s job was to be a distraction then she was failing at doing so. Sora had gotten a few good hits on all three of them at the start, but he was gonna need a plan the two teens thought.   
However, Sora was way ahead of them.

The 14-year-old jumped back dodging an incoming blitzball. When Tidus came in Sora dished out two full combos to push the boy back giving some room. He would block then combo Selphie when she got to close. Sora repeated this process as he was slowly making his way to Wakka who decided to stay near the back. 

“He isn’t?” Ventus whispered to his brother.

“He is!” Vanitas said with a growing grin.

Sora was able to get both Tidus and Selphie next to each other before he went in; dishing out two whole combos that hit both pre-teens taking them out of the battle. “What?!” Wakka had yelled lowering his guard. Sora jumped, turned, and ran towards his final target unleashing three combos back to back. Wakka stumbled and tried to throw another ball which flew pass Sora and left him opened. Sora got behind the other boy and unleashed his final combo ending the fight.

“That’s my boy!” shouted Vanitas as he jumped off the tree pumping his fist in the air. He looked back at Ventus with a big grin, “The old one-two separation combo. I taught him that!”

The blond laughed as he gave his brother a smile. The two of them had come so far in only 10 years. Once mortal enemies who would be at each other throats the second they   
made eye contact, now best friends and brothers brought together by the young boy who kept their hearts safe. Vanitas had even spoken a bit about his time with Xehanort. The   
pain in his eyes only fueled Ventus’ utter hatred for the old bastard even more. No one deserved to go through the things that he went through. Vanitas laughed again pulling Ventus from his thoughts. He was continuing to praise Sora with a huge smile; one of the many qualities that Ven had come to learn about the other boy.

Sora was panting. ‘I did it. I actually did it!’ he thought

“Great job Shooting Star! That was amazing,” Vanitas complemented.

“I’m very impressed Sora,” Ventus spoke. “I told you, you have gotten so much stronger.”

“Th….thank you,” Sora heaved.

Kairi ran to his side laughing as she gave him a hug. “That was incredible Sora!” she said with delight.

Riku placed a hand on his best friends’ shoulder, “You really have improved. Maybe there are some things you can teach me,” he said with a smirk.

The Island trio and Riku departed shortly after the fight leaving Sora and Kairi alone. “I can’t wait. Once we set sail, it’ll be great.” Sora hummed at Kairi’s comment. The two began to load into their boats when Sora sensed something. When he looked back he saw the stranger in a brown sack entering the Secret Place.

“Don’t Shooting Star.”

“But?”

“Sora!” Kairi called. The man was gone when he looked back.


	2. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darkness,” was all he said once he saw the outside.

Filo was curled on his stomach as Sora looked around his room. ‘Tomorrow is the big day’ he thought as he continued to pet the creature laying on him.

“Everything okay Shooting Star?” Vanitas questioned with a yawn.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Vani. Everything is fine.”

“Go back to sleep,” Sora heard Ventus’ tired voice.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Just then thunder boomed so loud startling the three brothers and waking Filo. The poor thing looked unease as he looked at his friend. “I told you something’s happening!” Vanitas shouted.

Sora looked out his window to the sight of a horrible storm brewing over the play island. “Oh no the raft!” he said as he placed on his jacket and shoes. Filo jumped into Sora’s shadow as the boy left the room.

“I don’t like this,” Vanitas said as he left Ventus’ Heart Space; the blond himself still waking up. Vanitas made his way down the golden hall to the door that led to Sora’s Heart Space, the Island. Existing out of the shacks top door and straight to the Paopu Tree. 

Ventus arrived just as Sora landed. “Darkness,” was all he said once he saw the outside.

“Riku?” Sora questioned when he saw someone walking on the bridge.

“I sense his light,” Ventus remarked making Sora sprint.

“Heartless! Be careful Shooting Star,” shouted Vanitas. Sora began launching magic with Filo by his side attacking the creatures that got in their way.

“Where’s Kairi? Is she with you?” Sora asked his best friend when he caught up to him.

“The door has opened Sora.”

“Huh?”

“Oh fuck! Sora run,” Vanitas shouted. “Find Kairi and run!” The Darkness emitting from Riku felt all too familiar. If this really was who he thinks it is then it was sadly too late for Riku and Sora was endanger. The terrified look on Ventus’ face confirmed his fears.

“I’m not afraid of the Darkness,” Riku said as he reached a hand out to Sora as Darkness started to come from the ground below him. Sora tried to reach out and grab his hand only to be swarmed by the Darkness.

“Sora!” both brothers shouted simultaneously. The heart island shook for a few moments almost throwing the teens off balance. No longer in the Darkness, Sora was now holding a giant key-shaped sword.

“A Keyblade,” Ventus was the first to speak. Sadly there was no time to celebrate as he shook his head. “I sense light coming from the cave.”

“Kairi! Come here Filo,” the Unversed understood and hopped on Sora’s shoulder before the boy broke into a run. When he entered the cave there she was. “Kairi,” he called out.

“Sora,” Kairi spoke his name as if she was just waking from a deep sleep. Just then the door behind her burst opened; a rush of wind flinging Kairi into Sora’s arms only to faze through them.

The wind had somehow made its way into Sora’s heart making the island rumble once again blowing Ventus and Vanitas back. Vanitas was pushed to the bridge. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. The versions of them that existed in Sora’s heart were able to be injured and destroyed. Though not threatening to their hearts it did take quite some time for them to return.

“Ventus, you okay?” No response. “Ven?” Silence responded. ‘Shit’ Vanitas thought as he stood up. On the ground, an armor Ventus was laying on his side. Vanitas look to the outside world where Sora was about to go up against a giant Heartless. The teen sighed, “Sora, I’m sorry kid, but Ven might be hurt. You're on your own for this one.”

“It’s fine, just help Ven.”

“Good luck kid,” Vanitas told Sora before jumping off the bridge and rushing to his brother. “Ventus?” a groan could be heard coming from the armor. Vanitas carefully rolled the other teen on to his back and pressed the button on the shoulder pad.

“AH!” Ventus yelped in pain when force came down on his shoulder; his right hand going to grip his arm.

“Shit, I’m sorry! What happened?!”

“Landed on my shoulder,” Ventus responded in his daze.

Vanitas placed both hands on Ventus’ face checking for any change in his eyes. He looked exhausted but thankfully the deep ocean blue hues hadn’t changed. Vanitas hooked Ventus’ right arm over his shoulders as he slowly got the blond off the ground leading him to the shacks’ lower door. The door led to the golden hallway with two doors once again. Ven’s heart took the form of his room in the Land of Departure. Like Sora’s, it was an exact replica of the original. Vanitas sat Ventus on the edge of the bed and gently removed the metal plate from his shoulder. He did his best to be gentle as he checked for any serious injuries; eventually coming to the conclusion that it was only badly bruised.

“How’s Sora?”

“Shooting Star is handling things fine. You need to get some rest, stay off the shoulder. I’ll be back soon,” Vanitas answered as he prepared to exit the room. Ventus grabbed his hand.

“Be careful.”

Vanitas gave him a nod and left. Once back in the hallway Vanitas noticed a strange third door across from his. The shaking of the heart caused the raven-hair teen to ignore the door and rush out to the island. “Shooting Star?!”

“Aaaahhhh! Vani help!” Sora pleaded.

Vanitas closed his eyes as he began to focus. When he opened them again he was surrounded by Darkness; or should he say Sora was. He took a deep breath and….’There!’ he thought before surrounding himself in the Darkness and propelling to the closest light.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait! Your Sora’s brother?!”  
> “One of them, yes.”

“Everyone okay?” Sora asked once he came to.

“Alive? Yes. Okay? To an extent,” Ventus responded.

“Should I come in?”

“No. It’s not safe to just dive out here. This is a town, there has to be someplace you could rest.”

Sora wondered for a bit following Ven’s advice. The Third District didn’t have anything worth noting, and he was too scared to explore the Second District after witnessing a person lose their heart as he entered. ‘Maybe the Accessory shop at the beginning has someone who can help.’ Sora thought as he made his way back into the First District.

“Afternoon kid,” spoke the man behind the counter.

“Hello,” Sora’s voice was lower than usual.

“You new? Haven’t seen you around town before.”

“Y...yeah,” Sora stuttered out as he rubbed his arm.

The man raised an eyebrow, “Something spooked ya?”

Sora gave a nod, “I saw someone lose their h...heart.” His brothers told him about this stuff happening but seeing it was a whole different experience.

“First time?” Sora nodded again. “Sit down and relax for a bit kid.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Cid. The name’s Cid.”

“I’m Sora,” he greeted before having a seat as Cid returned to his work. Sora took this chance to dive into his heart.  
He found Ventus in his room looking out his window. “Hello Sora,” the older boy greeted. Sora stood in the doorway and gave his brother a small smile. Ven already knew what that face meant as he sat on the edge of his bed. He returned the smile and opened his arms wincing a bit from the pain in his shoulder. Sora closed the door and rushed to his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ventus sighed as he held him close brushing his hand through the brown locks. This was quite the start to his journey.

Sora pulled away first, “You’re hurt?”

“Just a bruised shoulder. That’s all.” Sora climbed onto the bed to Ven’s left side and began healing the teen. “Where’s the other one?”

“He wasn’t on the island. Maybe he went to his room? I’ll check when I’m done.” Ventus gave a nod.

Just then someone knocked on the door. The two brothers looked at each other. Vanitas never knocked unless it was something important. “Come in,” Ventus answered. Vanitas opened the door enough so only half his body was though. He smiled when he saw that Sora was there.

“Hello Shooting Star,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hey!”

“So, what made you knock?” Ventus questioned.

“Well,” Vanitas said before opening the door the rest of the way. 

Sora’s eyes went wide, “K...Kairi?”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Sora was unconscious when Vanitas returned to the island. Unconscious, but safe. He was exhausted and his body called for sleep as he made his way back to Ven’s room. He stopped at the door and looked down the hall; the strange third door still present. ‘Might as well,’ he thought as he made his way to the door. It was pure white decorated with flowers that had golden stems was unlocked. Vanitas summoned Void Gear and took a deep breath as he opened the door. He should have materialized his helmet because the light that came though burned his eyes. The magnifying glass shape platform was coated in one huge flower bed. There was a grey-blue cobblestone path that cut through the flowers and led to the center. The whole area was encased in an eternal waterfall that formed a bird caged shape dome. There in the center platform was a girl about Sora’s age with red hair, purple skirt, and a white-T with matching shoes. “Kairi?” the raven-hair boy said as he dismissed his Keyblade.

“Huh?” the girl turned around to face the source of the voice. “Sora?” Kairi questioned as the strange boy approached.

“Nope. Sorry Princess,” Kairi took a step back. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” Vanitas said as he put his hands up.

“Who are you and how do you know my name?”

Vanitas smiled at her curiosity, “Suspicious of strangers and asking questions. That’s very good,” Kairi raised an eyebrow. “The names Vanitas. I think Sora told you about me once,” he greeted with a bow.

“Vanitas?” Kairi thought for a moment. “Wait! Your Sora’s brother?!”

“One of them, yes.”

Kairi relaxed her body a bit, “So, this is his heart?”

“No. Well not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well Princess, this is your Heart Space.”

“Heart Space? Can you give me a straight answer?!”

Vanitas rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry. A Heart Space is just a short and fancy term for a part of a person’s heart that manifest an area built from memories.”

“So, this is my heart. Then how are you here?”

“This is apart of your heart, but you are in Sora’s body. See that door down there? Doors like that don’t normally exist in normal hearts; only ones that are sharing a body. Makes sense?”

“A little bit,” Kairi said still unsure.

“It’s okay to be confused. Um…come with me and maybe my brother could explain better,” Vanitas said as he extended his hand.

Kairi took another step back, “I’m sorry but, give me one reason why I can and should trust you. For all, I know you could be lying to me,” Kairi had a determined look in her eyes.  
Vanitas was dumbfounded for a few seconds before giving a smile and started laughing. Kairi was confused as she looked at the boy in front of her. “What's so funny?” Vanitas was hunched over as he held his stomach. It took another minute for him to calm down and register the girl’s question.

“Whoo boy. Sorry, its nothing. I just didn’t expect you to be so cautious. Don’t worry that a really good thing,” Kairi was still visibly nervous. Vanitas gave a sigh, “Listen, if I was planning on doing something to you I would have done it by now, and not bother going through the struggle of explaining all this stuff to ya.”

Kairi thought for a moment before relaxing and walking up to the older boy. She found it strange that this boy looked exactly like her best friend. She walked around him as if she was examining some new specimen she just discovered. “Your clothes are weird.”

Vanitas gave the girl another smile, “Actually this is how my body is.”

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Kairi apologized lowering her head. Vanitas placed a hand on top and ruffled her hair.

“Its alright Princess,” Kairi giggled as she looked back with a smile. “Come on, there someone I want you to meet,” Vanitas said as he gestured to the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sora and Ventus stared in awe at the girl in the doorway. Sora stopped his healing and removed himself from the bed. Never breaking eye contact Sora made his way over to his friend.

“Is it really you?” Kairi gave him a smile that wiped away all his doubt as he took her into his arms. Kairi giggled as she returned the hug. The two stood like this until subtle laughter came from behind them. They pulled away immediately as they had totally forgotten that there were two other people in the room. The older teens had giant grins on their faces. Sora cleared his throat, “I’m glad you’re okay Kairi, but how are you here?”

“I think the version of her we saw of her back on the island was just an illusion made by her heart or something,” Vanitas spoke. “And now her heart is here just like me and Ventus.”

“Really?” Sora asked. Vanitas gave a nod.

“It is kinda weird and I still don’t get it.”

“That’s normal,” Ventus spoke up. “Vanitas and I could do our best to explain more about it if you like.”

“That would be helpful. Thank you, um?”

“Ventus, but you can just call me Ven.”

“Thank you, Ven,” Kairi said with delight.

“Now that this is all out of the way, Shooting Star we should get moving.”

“Oh right! Sorry gotta go,” Sora said as he floated into the air and faded away.


	4. New Friends and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My name is Sora. To answer your question I may be a kid, but I know a lot more then you may think.”

When Sora woke up it was clear as day that he was no longer in the Accessory shop. Instead, he was laying on a bed in a small room.

“It looks like a hotel,” Ventus noted.

“But I didn’t fall asleep here,” Sora whispered.

“Ah, so you’re finally up,” spoke a strange voice. Sora turned his head to see a man standing in the corner of the room near the door; his most notable feature being a scar across his face.

“Are you the one who brought you here?” Sora questioned as his face went hard. The man nodded.

“The names Leon, and over there is Yuffie,” Leon gestured to a girl with black hair sitting on a chair.

“Why?”

“Because of the weapon you wield. It is a very rare sight to see someone using a Keyblade nowadays,” Yuffie said.

Sora glared at his Kidnappers. Could they be considered that? They didn’t look like they mean to harm him though that doesn’t change the fact that they brought him here without his consent and while he was sleeping. “What about the Keyblade?”

“It’s what is attracting those creatures to you,” Yuffie answered.

“You mean the Heartless,” Sora stated. Both Leon and Yuffie gave a nod. “Yeah, I know,” Sora concluded as he got off the bed.

“How much do you know kid?” Leon questioned clearly curious.

“My name is Sora. To answer your question I may be a kid, but I know a lot more then you may think.”

“Oo, sassy much,” Ventus commented as Kairi let out a small laugh.

“Then I guess we should meet with Aerith,” Leon suggested. However, right when he said that a Heartless appeared in the room. Leon sent Yuffie off as he and Sora escaped out the balcony.

Training with his brothers and fighting with his island friends was nothing compared to having two people land on your back as you make sweet love with the ground.

“THE KEY!” two voices spoke simultaneously.

“Can you get off me!” Sora heaved out. Once on his feet more Heartless appeared. The three dispatched of the creatures rather quickly. Then the big guy came in. “Great,” Sora thought.

“Go Sora! You can do it,” Kairi cheered.

The suite of armor was taken down just as quickly as the “people” that almost broke Sora’s back resulting in him carrying the team. Apparently, Donald and Goofy were on a search to find their king.

“What kind of knight and mage just lose their king?” Vanitas questioned as he walked to the tree.

“Short nap?” Ventus asked.

“Don’t want to miss any second of this.”

“Sora, you should go with them,” Leon suggested.

“I do not like them,” Vanitas commented.

“They seem okay,” Kairi retorted.

“I met them once. A bit dense and silly, but they have good hearts,” Ventus added.

“So we can trust them?” Sora asked his brother.

“Yes.”

He thought for a moment. “Alright, I’ll go with you two. The thing is I’m also looking for some people.”

“Shooting Star,” Vanitas began.

“This is the safest and best way to try to find Riku and possibly Kairi’s body. I know your worried Vani, but an opportunity like this might not come around again,” Sora said as he tried to ease his brother’s worry.

“Besides, Sora has us in case anything goes wrong,” Kairi added as she placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder.  
He sighed, “Alright.”

“Then let's go!” Donald spoke.

Then Sora noticed something out of the corner of his eye flee towards the Second District. ‘Is that?’ he thinks before telling Donald and Goofy to head to the First District and wait for him there before rushing off. It didn’t take long to see what it was either. “FILO!” Sora shouted as he ran to the Flood; the creature jumping into his opened arms. He held the Flood close to him. He knew something was off when he woke up, but could not really focus on what it was at that moment. Filo held tight to the boy; the poor thing visibly shaking.

“We must have lost him when the island fell. The little guy must have almost gotten lost in the Darkness before finding his way here,” Vanitas concluded. He knew all too well the fear of falling into the Darkness and almost being completely lost to it.

Sora held his friend closer, Filo nuzzling his head under the boy’s chin. “It’s okay boy. I’m here. Your safe now,” Sora spoke to the Unversed. It was clear as day that Filo would not be comfortable hiding in Sora’s shadow for quite some time, and Sora was too scared to not have any sight of his friend. He eventually came to the conclusion of having the Flood stay in his hood. The weight was comfortable and gave Sora a noticeable sign that Filo was there. Donald and Goofy were waiting for him by the entrance of the Accessory shop. The three bought some essentials before heading out to the next world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Filo is okay. The little guy just got lost for a bit.


	5. Flaming Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but here is chapter 5!  
> I knew for this chapter I wanted to focused mainly on the boss of this world for how difficult it can be.

Out of all the worlds they choose to start with they just had to choose Wonderland. Screw this place and everything in it! The Queen gave everyone a headache, the world is 95% mazes and riddles, the stupid purple cat was no help, the number of bright colors are nauseating, and don’t get anyone started on the giant Heartless! Trickmaster, the wacky, flaming, arts and craft abomination of a creature.

“How? How did we survive that?” Sora questioned as he lied on the small bed in the Gummi ship; Filo by his head. His body was sore; legs, arms, and neck bandaged.

“I have no idea,” Vanitas commented.

“How’s Ventus?”

“Out cold,” Kairi replied. “He really went all out didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Vanitas said as he brushed a hand through the sleeping blond’s hair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................

“The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!” the Cheshire Cat told them.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sora questioned.

“Shooting Star, look up.” Sora obeyed and down it came. The thing looked like it was made of paper. The red, black, gold and purple made the creature stand out like a sore thumb in the brightly color room. The cat along with the growing and shrinking drinks had disappeared leaving the three friends to face the beast. This should have been easy, ya know if they were normal size. Sora quickly learned that fighting an enemy twice your size was the most difficult thing ever.

Sora did his best to dodge the fire that the Heartless threw at him, but despite the creature’s size and physical makings, Trickmaster moved without fault. Too many times did a fireball almost caught one of Sora’s arms. The damn thing would only stay down long enough for Sora to get in at least combo. Donald and Goofy were doing their best to wither the Heartless down but to little results. Goofy was the first to go being knocked down by the flaming impact. His shield protecting his body from most of the flames. Donald sent out a few more Blizzard spells bringing the Heartless to its knees. Sora went in for his combo, but the Heartless had other plans. Trickmaster shook violently before springing to its feet the torches and body igniting instantly. The creature began to spin in place launching flaming rocks at the remaining combatants. Sora was able to roll away from the attack and hide behind a chair catching his breath.

“Where is Donald?” Kairi’s voice broke through his raging heartbeat. Sora’s shot up as he poked his head from around the chair.

Donald was next to Goofy’s unconscious body, a blue barrier around them. The rocks continued to hit the barrier making it crack and shake. ‘No,’ Sora thought as dismissed his Keyblade and dashed from his cover toward his companions.

“Sora!” Kairi and Ventus shouted.

“What are you doing Shooting Star?!”

“He won't be able to hold that any longer. They’ll get crush!” Sora responded as he continued to run avoiding the flames around him. He focused on his goal ignoring everything that wasn’t in his immediate sight. “Donald!” he shouted. The magician didn’t look at him for his eyes were focused on the final flaming rock that came in contact with the barrier-shattering it. The force was enough to reach Sora. He could do nothing but use his arms to shield his face and some of his body from the incoming flames. When Sora came to he could barely move. He was laying on his side, arms sprawled in front of him. His lungs hurt, the smoke in the room was getting to thick for any normal person to breathe. He could just barely make out the form of Trickmaster who had stopped its barrage of flaming rocks and was now making its way to the unconscious bodies of Donald and Goofy. Sora’s eyes widened as fear and panic began to take over him as he tried to make his aching body move.

“Sora stop!” Kairi yelled.

“She’s right. You can’t take any more of this,” Vanitas added.

“I KNOW!” Sora shouted at them, “But they’ll die if I don’t do something!” He was able to secure his hands flat on the warm floor; taking in a deep breath Sora pushed with his remaining strength to boost his body from the ground whining in the process. Filo was at his side holding down one of his hands for extra stability. Sora fell to his knees once he stood up. “Ah!” a scream escaped his throat. His vision had finally cleared giving Sora a better look at his body. His arms, hands, and legs were burned, clothing charred. If it wasn’t for Donald embedding his clothing with magic then he would most likely be dead. Filo wiggled in front of him catching Sora’s attention before pointing with its head in the direction of the giant Heartless. Trickmaster was looming over the unconscious knight and magician torches once again lit. Sora’s eyes widened as he tried to get to his feet this time using Kingdom Key as support. His hands hurting as they wrapped around the weapon; succeeding this time. Sora attempted to run but ended up clumsy stumbling and dragging his feet. His body screamed, Kingdom Key dragging behind him. Filo kept running in front of him attempting to stop his friend’s pursuit.

“Sora stop! Your gonna get yourself killed!” Kairi’s voice now pleading. She could feel the tears building in her eyes as one hand clenched her necklace and the other holding tight to the tree. Sora didn’t listen.

“Sora!” Vanitas yelled at the teen bringing him to a halt. Vanitas never yelled at him. Never called him by his name. “You can’t fight that thing anymore. You're too injured and can barely walk. If you try anything you will die!”

“Then what do you expect me to do? Just leave them there to die as escape with my life?! There is no way I can do that! I just can’t Vani.”

“Sora,” Ventus whispered to himself. From the corner of Sora’s eyes, he could see Filo jumping up and down. “What’s up with Filo?”

Sora looks at the Universe before looking forward. Trickmaster was still standing over his companions, but he was looking directly at Sora now. His grip on his Keyblade tightened, if that thing attacked him now then he was as good as dead. Lady luck was not on his side today. Trickmaster crossed its’ torches and sent out a fireball. He couldn’t move. No matter how much he willed his body Sora didn’t budge. He closed his eyes hoping that this will be quick. ‘Riku, Kairi, Ven, Vani, I’m sorry.’

There was no pain. No searing heat digging its way into his skin. Sora opened his eyes to the glaring sunlight. He was on the island. “What?” he questioned. The next thing he knew a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. “Huh?!”

“You idiot!” Kairi turned him around to face her. She had tears streaming down her face. “D-Don’t ever do that again! I-I thought you were gonna die.” Her voice was broken as she spoke, “I…” Kairi trailed off as she buried her face in his chest and clung to him her tears seeping into his shirt. Sora slowly put his arms around her and held her close.

“I…” Sora began.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time Shooting Star.” Vanitas was off to the side arms crossed as he looked to the sun. Sora followed his gaze and there he saw it. His body moving on its’ own. Kingdom Key held back-handed as he attacked the Heartless.

“Ventus.”

Ventus slashed at Trickmaster with unrelenting force and energy. He had gotten Donald and Goofy out of the way and had instructed Filo to watch over them. Trickmaster was fast, but he was faster. Ventus dodge the sweeping torches and shot out a barrage of Blizzard spells. He felt the familiar surge of energy flow through Sora’s body. In the blink of an eye Ventus had surrounded himself in a light blue aura; grinning he dashed forward. Every hit that was brought down birthed an icicle pushing Trickmaster back. The Heartless staggered for the final time and Ventus went in for the kill. Using the last of his magic ice began formed all around him and the creature. Trickmaster fell to the ground; fading back into the Darkness but not before releasing the heart it held. Ventus sighed as he took a knee.

“What’s with all the ruckus?” questioned the Doorknob as he gave a yawn. There was a light coming from it. Ventus stood up and pointed Kingdom Key towards the light sealing the Keyhole. Light covered the room restoring it back to how it was.

Filo was by his side making the boy look towards the other occupants in the room. Donald and Goofy were back on their feet though still wobbly. Filo jumped into the hood once again as Ventus made his way to them.

“Garsh. Are you okay Sora?” Goofy questioned.

“Barely,” Ventus replied as he tried to mask his voice and pain. “Let's get out of here. I’m tired of this place.”

“Me too!” Donald agreed as the three began to walk. Ventus fell to his knees. “Heal!” The Cure spell assisted in controlling the pain, but Goofy supported him while they walked.

Once on the ship, Ventus let his control over Sora slip making the boys’ body go limp. Ventus was on the beach when he returned to the island falling to his knees instantly. Vanitas was by his side in an instant supporting his brother so he wouldn’t go face first into the sand.

“Nice job blondy,” he commented.

“Thanks.” Vanitas wrapped one of Ven’s arms around his shoulder lifting the other teen to his feet. Sora and Kairi had made their way slowly towards them. Sora kept his head down not being able to look at his older brother. “Sora?”

“I’m sorry. I know what I did was crazy and unsafe it's just…”

“I know.” Ventus cut him off. Sora looked at the older teen. “I understand the desire to help people. I know what it’s like to watch people get hurt and not be able to do anything about it. I get it,” He sighed. “Yes, what you did was reckless. You put yourself in a position that could have gotten you killed, but you already know that.” Sora gave a nod. “Why didn’t you ask for help? You know we’re here for you right?”

“Yes,” came the quiet reply. Sora took in a breath, “I don’t know. I was scared, hot, and everything just hurt. I wasn’t thinking straight. I know I put not only myself but also you all endangered. I know sorry isn’t going to fix it, but I really am. I didn’t figure anything could be done during that moment. I let my fear guide me when I shouldn’t have,” Sora dropped his gaze.

“Good,” Sora’s head shot up as he looked at Ventus. “You admit that you made a mistake and acknowledged why you did what you did. Now, what will you do with this knowledge?”

“Learn from it and become better?”  
Ventus smiled, “Exactly. Come here.” Sora did as he was told. Ventus place a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay to be afraid. Fear is a natural response to this type of stuff. Yes, this situation did look bleak so you reacted on instinct. You let it guide you and it did assist in reaching your goal. But you must understand that his will not always work.”

“Learn to control your emotions, ”Vanitas spoke. “The most powerful thing in the universe is emotions. They are automatically linked to our powers. Let your emotions run rampant and you risk destroying yourself, but if you learn to control them then you will gain great power.” Vanitas placed a hand on his head and ruffled the boys’ hair before helping Ventus back to his room.

Kairi stood back for a bit until Sora decided to head back to the real world. The two departed on a hug and Sora watched as she entered the shack. Once back in the real world Sora willed his aching body to the bathroom. He could still feel dirt and sweat stuck to his skin. His arms and hands were bandages making him grab a rag and soak it. Sora paused when he looked into the mirror. His eyes once ocean blue where now emerald green. He ignored the anomaly and proceed to wash up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sora is young thus being a little reckless. Ven and Van were not mad at him just worried. They understand that he is young and pron to reacting on instinct when emotions are high.
> 
> *The flaming rock attack is a homage to the Re Coded boss battle.
> 
> *I like to think that the characters' have magic embedded in their clothes so that they don't get completely destroyed in battle. Also that the magic spreads to their whole body protecting them better. Hence the reason Sora was still able to move after the impact.
> 
> *Vanitas only calls Sora by his nickname. When he needs Sora to take him seriously or is upset with him he will call him by his name.
> 
> *Ventus felt all the pain that Sora was feeling when he took control of his body.
> 
> *The light blue aura that Ventus had was Diamond Dust.
> 
> *The green eyes that Sora had is just an after effect of Ventus' control. They will eventually turn back to normal.


	6. Princess in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squire raised the sword, pointed it toward Kairi and dashed forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in 1 week? More likely then you'd think.

It takes about a week for the three friends to be ready to continue on with their journey and about four days to reach the next world.

“The Coliseum. Man, it feels like forever since I’ve seen this place,” Ventus commented as the three walked a through the courtyard. “I wonder how Herc, Zack, and Phil are doing.”

“Who?” Sora questioned.

“There some of the people who train here. Herc is training under Phil so that one day he could become a true hero. I don’t know about Zack though. All I know was that he wanted to participate in the Games.”

“What are the Games?”

“I think it’s some type of tournament to test a person’s strength,” Ven replied.

“Sounds like fun,” Kairi commented.

“Focus Princess,” Vanitas called out as the Unversed came at her. The two wooden swords collided with a wack. Kairi stood her ground and was able to push the creature back. “Nice one,” Vanitas praised.

“Thank you,” Kairi smirked as she returned to her original stance. The Squire straightened its’ body as Kairi gripped the wooden sword tighter.

“Hold,” Vanitas spoke as he walked toward the young girl. The Unversed obeyed standing completely still. Kairi turned her head, “That means you too,” Vanitas said walking around her as he analyzed her form. “Front foot straight and always keep your back foot at an angle gives extra support. Make sure your knees are always a little bent,” Kairi adjusted herself accordingly. “Good,” Vanitas commented as he made his way back near Ventus who was sitting with his back to the waterfall. “Begin!”

The Squire raised the sword, pointed it toward Kairi and dashed forward. Kairi dodge to the right making the creature pass her as she swung her weapon making an impact with its’ back. The creature staggered for a moment before retaliating. Kairi did her best to block each of the blows; however, she lost her footing and ended up getting her sword flung from her hands. The Squire lowered its’ sword and took some steps back as Vanitas walked back over to them. Ventus smiled at how gentle and caring Vanitas is with the kids.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
6 days Earlier

Are you sure you wanna do this?” Ventus questioned staring at his brother.

“Yes,” Vanitas replied looking out the window at the night sky.

“What if she isn’t ready? She’s still young.”

“And so was Alice and look what happen to her,” Vanitas retorted.

Ventus sighed as he looked at Kairi’s sleeping form; brushing a hand through her hair. “I understand why we had to with Sora, but I had hoped that he would be the only one.” Kairi shuffled for a moment before relaxing once again. Ventus pulled the blanket past her shoulder resulting in the girl snuggling into the newfound warmth.

“She will be found one day Ventus you know she will. You also know that Sora isn’t going to be there 24/7 to keep her safe unless he brings her along with him. She needs to learn to protect herself and I know you can sense the power flowing through her,” Ventus frowned at Vanitas’ last statement. Who in their right mind granted a Princess of Heart a Keyblade?! “As much as we both hate it she’s gonna get dragged into a fight one way or another.”

“She doesn’t deserve this,” Ven’s voice now low. He saw that having a Keyblade was a blessing. To be granted such a powerful and rare weapon in order to help others and protect the light. However, now he believed it to be a curse. It’s because of Xehanort’s obsession with the Ancient Keyblade War and X-blade that he and his friends are split apart. It’s because of the Keyblade that Sora was now a target for the Heartless and even Xehanort wherever the old man was. Now they discovered that Kairi too had the potential to wield one painting an even bigger target on her back.

Vanitas put a hand on his shoulder, “Neither of them did.” Not Sora, not Kairi, and not even Riku. “But think of this as a blessing in disguise.”

“What do you mean?” Ventus questioned looking his brother in the face.

“Princesses aren’t granted with special weapons; only the powers they have. Heck, they normally go their whole lives without ever knowing how special they are. Then they end up like Alice,” Vanitas looked away. Alice, another very young Princess of Heart taken away by a denizen of Darkness. The little Darkness that was left behind in the cage reassured them that Xehanort wasn’t involved in the kidnapping. “Kairi was granted a power that could keep her safe if she learns to use it. And to make things better, like Sora, she had two experts here who can help her. We may not be official Masters, but we’re all they got.”

Ven thought for a moment, “We do the same things we did with Sora?”

“That’s what I was thinking. Be happy your job is going to be easy,” Vanitas teased.

“Oh really?”

“The Princesses are naturally gifted in magic. Your job is to help her conjure it up and control it. This also isn’t taking into account your knack for using Light,” the raven-haired teen concluded as he rested against the headboard of the bed.

“When do we start?” Ventus questioned as he did the same resting his head on Van’s shoulder as he pulled the blanket up.

“We tell her tomorrow and see from there.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Kairi had gladly accepted the offer and even admitted that she was gonna ask them to teach her how to fight. She wanted to help Sora more especially when they found her body. They learned quickly that she was more of a physical fighter then magical. Ventus noted that she was similar to Terra as he too relied more on physical strength and only added magic in here and there. The first day or two was having her adjust to holding a weapon and finding her stance. The next few days would have her watching and mimicking the two teens. Sora watched from the sidelines since he was still on recovery leave from the battle with Trickmaster. The three were impressed with how quickly Kairi caught on to everything. Today was her first official day of training. Ventus found it very funny how they landed in the Coliseum and took it as a good sign.

Vanitas had created a special Unversed for this specific reason. The Squire was created as a small, nimble and obedient fighter specifically for fighting smaller opponents. It dawned an armor chest plate and an over-sized helmet, but the red eyes associated with the creatures glared through the helm. Vanitas had stripped the creature of its’ sword and gave it a wooden one for training the kids. Kairi returned to her stance; it mirrored that of Sora’s. In time she would find her own once her fighting style was solidified. The Squire stood straight and true sword at its’ side.

Vanitas returned to his place near Ventus, “Begin,” he commanded.

The two combatants dashed toward each other swords colliding. The Squire pushed back first making Kairi stumbled back. She rose her sword to block the downward swing then pushed against her opponent. The Squire staggered letting its’ guard fall and giving Kairi the opportunity to get in a few swings. The final swing knocked the creature to the side. The Squire shook before retaliating with a backhand attack that hit Kairi’s right shoulder. A small yelp escaped her throat as she gripped her shoulder and backed away from the onslaught of swings coming in.

Ventus’ focus broke when he heard the small yelp looking from Sora to Kairi and then his brother, “Not gonna stop them?”

“Watch,” Vanitas spoke without breaking contact with the fight.

Kairi continued backing away from the Unversed raising her sword to block away some of the swings. Once the barrage was completed the Squire became dazed. Kairi rolled her shoulder and, with all her might, brought the wooden sword down on the Squire’s head. The poor thing will be tasting sand for days. The creature attempted to boost its’ body off the ground and reached for its’ weapon. Kairi gave a kick to the gut and picked up the discarded sword tossing it to the side. The Unversed vanished; fading into streams of Darkness that returned to the original source. Kairi released a deep breath as she dropped her sword and descended to the ground rubbing her shoulder.

“How did you know?” Ventus questioned still in awe at what they had just witnessed. Vanitas didn’t say anything but chuckled as he walked towards the growing Keyblade wielder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ventus was keeping an eye on Sora throughout the whole chapter.
> 
> *Kairi is a visual learner so she picked up a few things from Sora and Riku.
> 
> *Like Donald did with Sora, Ventus also magically enhance Kairi's clothes. Hence is the reason she was able to recover from the swing to her arm.
> 
> *The Squire Unversed is something I created for this story. Its based around the idea of what Squires were.
> 
> *Everyone stays in Ventus' room cause he is the only one to have a bed. As far as anyone is of aware of at least.
> 
> *Kairi is stronger then anyone gives her credit for. She does not mess around.


	7. Gun Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shot our boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr @gemstonerose if y'all want. There you can ask more questions about this series and other stuff.

Clayton was not someone you could trust and it showed. The man had foul intentions from the start, and that was before Vanitas noted the Darkness building under his skin. Red flag number one was that he was the only person in Jane’s group to carry a weapon; which would be understandable due to their location. Red flag number two was his constant departure from the group. Leaving the camp unprotected for hours on end with the knowledge that there were dangers lurking around. Vanitas knew the sound of a gun. It echoed for miles throughout the jungle sending shivers down everyone's spines. The final red flag was his first attempt to shoot a gorilla. Jane made it very clear that their purpose here was to study the animals, and if she didn’t get that idea into Clayton’s head before then she certainly did when they had returned to camp. Vanitas knew that the next time they saw the hunter it wasn’t going to be good.

“Why did you bring Clayton along?” Sora questioned.

Jane paused what she was doing and thought for a moment. “When we first announced this expedition many people called us crazy. We are not the first ones to set foot here. Many others had, and many did not return. My father and I are no fighters so we needed someone to help protect us from whatever was out there. We had strict conditions; the first one being that no harm was to come to the animal that showed no threat to us. Especially the gorillas. Clayton was a renowned expert with the type of experience that we needed. He even agreed to our terms and pitched in some extra money that assisted in extending the trip by a week. He didn’t have to, but he did,” Jane sighed. “He gave us no reason to distrust at the beginning. Even the first few days we were here nothing changed. He was doing the job we gave him. If I had known that any of this would happen I would have kicked him off that boat before we left Maryland,” she concluded gripping the film in her hands tighter as she spoke her final sentence.

Vanitas found it very funny and symbolic how the giant Heartless associated with the world was the Stealth Chameleon. Like the creature, Clayton blended in his true intentions under the masked of lies that he told to Jane. So for Vanitas’ standard yes, this guys did deserve a punch or two to the face.

Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan occupied themselves with the Heartless as Sora went in for Clayton keeping him off his friends. Dodging his “attacks”, if you can call pointing a shotgun and pulling the trigger an attack, was surprisingly easy. He's human. He should have gone down by now, but the Darkness seeping from him coated him in a protective layer. Sora heard a loud thunk making him look to his friends. Sneak Chameleon was staggering to stand back up as Donald continued to throw magic from a distance while Goofy and Tarzan were hitting it with their weapons. The pre-teen smiled as he turned his attention back to his own target. 

When did Clayton get so close to him? Sora was about to roll away...BANG! The impact of the shot made him freeze giving Clayton the opportunity to boot him in the chest. Sora went back a few feet before scurrying to the nearest cover. His left arm was bleeding and his breathing became rapid. He just got shot; Clayton shot him. Sora clutched his arm trying to calm his erratic breathing.

“Shooting Star? Speak to me,” Vanitas tried to get through to the younger teen. Sora didn’t respond. Just then Clayton came around the corner spotting the boy and pointing his gun once more. Sora just stared in horror.

“Next time mind your own business boy,” the older man spoke as he neared him. Sora tried to move, but Clayton stopped him with a shot that came to close to his head. “No more. You and your friends have messed enough with my plans,” he places the muzzle of the gun to his forehead. “Goodbye,” Clayton said with a sick grin. Sora closed his eyes at the click. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” His eyes shot opened. Filo was on Clayton’s face pulling and scratching making the man back up. He was able to pry the creature from him and attempted to shoot it. Filo faded into the ground and emerged again continuing its’ assault on the man.

“Vani?” Sora’s spoke his voice low and dazed.

“Yes.”

“Don’t kill him. We’re better than that, okay?”

Vanitas took in a deep breath, “Okay. But he is not getting out of this in one piece.”

“Just don’t kill him,” the brunette reminded him before closing his eyes.

Ventus watched his brother fade into black, red, and white particles which were soon replaced with white and blue as Sora materialized. “Sora?” Ventus questioned as he removed himself from the tree. There wasn’t a response or any movement from the brunette. Kairi gave him a worry glance. “Stay there,” he told her. He didn’t want Sora to be overwhelmed. He was in front of the boy now; Sora had a distant look in his eyes. “Sora?” Ventus repeated as he carefully placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Sora flinched as his eyes came back into focused and looked at the blond. His lips quiver and Ventus immediately embraced him. Ventus picked him off the ground and Sora wrapped his legs around his waist and held tightly to him burying his face into Ven’s right shoulder. The blond held him close as he returned to his seat on the tree. Kairi scooted closer and placed a hand on Sora’s knee and giving it a squeeze.

Filo was still fighting with Clayton when Vanitas came to. He looked at Sora’s left arm which was now coated in blood. Vanitas called forth a Scrapper and had it remove the bullet from his arm before vanishing.

“Get off me, you foul creature!” Clayton erupted as he landed a kick on Filo launching him into a bush. “Now where was aaaahhhh!” The man screamed as something hot came into contact with his back knocking him to the ground. When he looked back he saw Sora on his feet with his weapon pointed at him. There was black smoke coming from the tip.  
“Why you little brat!” he yelled pulling himself to his feet and readying his gun.

Vanitas glared at the man before him and dashed forward. Clayton shooting at him just made him angrier. ‘You just hurt two of my boys you asshole,’ Vanitas thought as his swings continued to connect with Clayton’s body. ‘You are nothing but a worthless piece of trash!’ Clayton backed up enough to get some distance from the teen and began to reload. Vanitas took his chance as he coated himself in Darkness and dashed at his foe. The barrage of dashes was more then Clayton could bare. Once Vanitas finished Clayton fell to the ground. The teen walked up to him Keyblade still in hand.

“Please. D-Don’t kill me,” Clayton begged. He knew something was wrong with the boy as he looked into the ruby hues. Vanitas tightened his grip around Kingdom Key as he looked at the man on the ground.

“Vanitas,” the teen in question heard Ventus’ voice. He was watching and so was Sora and Kairi. He told Sora that he wouldn’t kill him.

Vanitas sighed as he dismissed Kingdom Key. He pulled Clayton up by his collar, “You are the luckiest man in the world,” Vanitas growled at him before his fist connected hard with his face; knocking the man out and most likely giving him a broken nose. There was a rustle coming from the bushes nearby. Filo slowly crawled out before plopping belly flat on the ground. Vanitas walked over to the small Unversed and picked it up. Filo looked up at his original Master before looking away. Vanitas rubbed the creatures’ head as his hand emitted a green aura, “Good job little guy.” Filo arched into the touch as the spell finished. Vanitas boosted Filo over his shoulder helping him back into Sora’s hood before heading back to the others.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I’m really proud of you.” Vanitas hummed at Ventus’ comment as he continued to look out the window.

“I wanted to do it. I really did.”

“I know,” Ven sighed. “I know.”

“Did I do the right thing?” Vanitas questioned still not looking at his brother.

Ventus took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “Yes.”

Vanitas turned his head looking passed his brother to the two teens sleeping on the cot that Ventus conjured up earlier. Kairi had pulled Sora close to her as her chin rested on the top his head. Sora had an arm around her waist while the other supported his head; the blanket pulled up to their shoulders. Filo was curled on a pillow above both of them with a small blanket covering him. A smile brushed Vanitas’ face for a few moments before he frowned and looked down at his hands. “If you hadn’t said my name then I think I would have done it.”

“No, you wouldn’t have. I knew you wouldn’t,” Ventus tried to reassure him.

“How are you so sure?” Vanitas questioned. Golden hues, full of questions and doubt, met ocean blue.

The smile Ventus had fallen as he looked away; retracting his hand in the process. The blond took a deep breath, “Because between the two of us you have much more self-control.”

Vanitas took in and registered his words. His eyes widened as he stared at the other teen, “You don’t mean?”

“If Sora didn’t call for you then I was ready to jump in there. He shot our boy!” Ventus balled his hands. “When he put that thing to his head I stopped breathing and started seeing red,” his voice began to quiver. “We are having too many close calls Vani. What if next time we’re not able to do anything?” His breathing started to escalate, “What if next time we’re too late?!” Tears started to build in his eyes some already making their way down his face. “W-What if…” Vanitas pulled him in; Ventus’ arms automatically wrapping around him. The two stood like that for a while before pulling away. Ventus’ cheeks were red, “I-I’m sorry.” He looked to the raven-haired boy who was in a similar state to him. 

Vanitas took a deep breath as he wiped his face. “I get it, I really do. But if we think like that then what’s the point of any of this? These things are gonna happen whether we like it or not. The only thing we can do it to make sure he’s prepared and be there when he needs us,” Ventus nodded. It took a few minutes for them both to fully calm. Ventus was the first to fix himself on the bed as Vanitas turned his attention back to the window. Ventus tugged on his hand making him look back at the blond.

“We had a long day,” Ventus said. Vanitas didn’t budge making the other boy sigh. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.”

“The kids are sleeping.”

“And?”

“Don’t blondy,” Vanitas couldn’t stop the grin growing on his face. Ventus smiled as he carefully boosted himself on his arms. “I can feel you moving Venny.” That stupid nickname was the trigger and Ventus throw himself onto the other teen. Vanitas had no time to react as he made contact with the bed. He groaned into the pillow, “Really?”

“What did I say about that name?” Ventus raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever,” the raven-hair boy muttered into the pillow. Ventus laughed as he returned to his original spot. “Night Ven.” 

“Night Vani,” and the two boys drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst am I right?
> 
> *I don't 100% remember if the reason for Jane bringing Clayton on the expedition, or if there was one, so I made my own.
> 
> *Sora was still in shock after he got shot. He ran to an area away from his friends which is why no one was there to help.
> 
> *Ventus wanted Kairi to stay back not just so Sora wouldn't be overwhelmed, but also encase Sora's reaction was violent.
> 
> *Vanitas would have gladly killed Clayton if Sora didn't tell him otherwise.
> 
> *Sora didn't want Clayton dead for two reasons. 1) It would mess up the world order greatly & 2) He was scared of what it would have done to Vanitas' psyche. Scared that if Vanitas did kill out of anger that it would trigger a relapse back to who he used to be.
> 
> *Vanitas' control of Sora's body grants red eyes like the Unversed.
> 
> *Filo is a good boy, and Vani used cure to help him.
> 
> *A person can materialize anything they like IN THEIR OWN Heart Space.
> 
> *Ven's bed is big, but not big enough to hold 4 teenagers. Sadly 😔
> 
> *Yes. Ventus did say that he would have killed Clayton if Sora didn't call for Vanitas. No one hurts his boy.
> 
> *Ventus and Vanitas are very worried parents. Worry can bring in negative overwhelming thoughts.
> 
> *When Vanitas looks out the window late at night it means he's thinking about the past, himself, or other negative things. Ventus found tackling him to get his head on a pillow works wonders.


	8. When in Doubt, Talk it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late and Sora and Kairi can't sleep.

“You're up late,” Sora turned to the source of the voice.“Can’t sleep?” Kairi questioned as she took a seat next to him on the tree.

“Yeah,” Sora replied as he turned his attention back to the sea. “How are the other two?”

“Knocked out. I don’t know how those two could share a bed. Like Vanitas curls himself into a ball and tries to be so close to the wall that he should definitely marry it. Ventus is definitely related to a starfish. That boy’s arms and legs go everywhere. I had to move my bed all the way to the door so his hand isn’t all up in my face!” Sora laughed as Kairi continued on her tangent. “I had to get out of there,” she concluded. The two pre-teens looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Once calmed Sora and Kairi settled into a comfortable silence as they continued to stare out into the ocean. “It’s funny ya know,” Sora started. “We built a raft and made a plan to leave the island. Yet, here we are. On a manifestation of it.”

“I like it. It’s a nice reminder of where we started. Though I do wish I was out there with you. Running around, exploring, and meeting new people,” Kairi said.

“I wish you were there too, but I’m kinda glad you’re not.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kairi questioned jumping off the tree and placing her hands on her waist.

Sora chuckled, “Nothing bad I swear. It’s just really dangerous out there. I couldn’t bare you to getting hurt, or end up like Alice and Jasmine,” Sora’s eyes widen at his final statement and looked away from the redhead.

Kairi thought for a moment before sighing. “So that’s why you can’t sleep.” Sora didn’t respond, but Kairi could see his hands clenching. Kairi took one of his wrists and pulled him off the tree, “Come on,” she partly ordered as she pulled him to the shacks upper door. The two crept through the hallway past Ventus’ room and straight to Kairi’s door.  
This was the first time Sora had been in Kairi’s Heart Space. It was beautiful and the smell of flowers was a nice change from the sea. “What are we doing here?” he questioned as Kairi took them past the concrete center and into the flowers sitting them down.

“To talk without Ven and Van knowing,” she replied.

“What you want to talk about?”

“Everything that has happened. Mostly with Riku and Jasmine,” Sora stared at her.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine. A little upset, but okay,” Sora replied looking away from her.

“No your not. I know your not,” Kairi took one of his hands. “Cause it still bothers me as well.” The two sat in silence for a few moments before Kairi spoke up again. “I know I said before that Riku had changed, and before I didn’t see it as a bad thing. I still don’t,” she took in a deep breath and released. “ The Riku we know would never act the way he did back in Traverse Town.” 

Kairi knew he was jealous when Sora was introducing Donald and Goofy to him. His silence gave him away. She saw the pain in his eyes, his clenched fists, and tension building in his muscles.

“He can’t come with us!” Donald had spoken.

“Oh well, FUCK YOU DONALD! You oversized duck!” Kairi had shouted. “Sora, let me up there! I’m going to beat that duck’s ass!” She was off the tree now, but before she could do anything Vanitas lifted her up from behind.

“Easy Princess,” he told her.

“NO! I understand that Donald isn’t the nicest person, but saying no to our best friend for no reason is something I don’t tolerate!”

“He’s gone,” Goofy had said. Gone like the wind.

Why did Riku run off? He would never leave Sora alone. It was the one thing Kairi didn’t understand. Sora had placed a hand on her left cheek pulling Kairi from her memories as she looked up at him. He removed his other hand from hers and wiped away the tears making their way down her face. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“No, no. It’s okay,” Sora assured her as he removed. The two pre-teens looked away from each other; Sora to the endless waterfall, and Kairi to the flowers that surrounded them. They once again settled in silence as they listened to the water flowing down. “I’m not fit to be a Keyblade wielder,” Sora spoke.

Kairi’s head shot up to look at her friend, “What do you mean?”

“I keep messing up. I keep failing! First, there was Trickmaster; my recklessness putting all four of us in danger. Then there’s Clayton that if it wasn’t for Filo I would be dead. And that’s not including how we lost Alice, then Riku, and now Jasmine!” Sora throws his hands in the air; crossing them as they came back down and covered his eyes. “I can’t keep anyone safe. Not even myself let alone Donald, Goofy, Ven, Vani, and even you.” Sora lowered his arms to his side as he slouched in defeat. “I don’t deserve the Keyblade.”

Kairi stared at the boy in front of her in awe. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to pull Sora to her in a hug. The brunette was shocked for only a second before returning the embrace and burying his face in her shoulder. Kairi could feel the silent tears persuading her to hold tighter; brushing a hand through his hair. Being a hero was harder than the stories their parents told them, and Sora was experiencing that first-handed. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back so he could look at her; then proceeded to wipe away the remaining tears. “It's okay,” she began. “This is your first journey Sora. It's okay to mess up and fail. No one is perfect.” He still didn’t look at her, “It’s okay to have doubts Sora. It’s only normal.” She gave his shoulders a light squeeze before continuing. “I mean yeah, there have been some slip-ups and close calls, but isn’t that normal for a newbie?”

“I guess,” Sora replied. “But what about Alice and Jasmine? We were right there and we still lost them.” His hands balled into fist.

“And we will find them Sora,” Kairi said as she put her hands on his face making him look her in the eyes. “Vanitas said that there was no trace of obliteration. They’re alive out there waiting for someone to come help them,” she gave him a soft smile. “And that someone will be you. You are stronger and braver then you think. You gotta give yourself more credit,” she playfully punched his shoulder drawing laughter from the boy.

“Ow! I think between the two of us you’re the one getting stronger Kairi,” Sora commented.

“Oh really?” Kairi had a sinister tone. Sora’s eyes went wide, but before he could get up and run Kairi tackled him to the ground. Once the redhead knew that he couldn’t move she began her assault. Kairi began to tickle Sora starting at his waist and working up. Sora tried to fight against her, but she knew all his weak points. It takes a few minutes for Sora to get a grip on himself and find his strength as he raises his arms from the ground. Kairi didn’t realize before it was too late and Sora was tickling her sides. Laughter erupted from her as she tried to fight off her friend. The tickle war went on for a while and ended with both pre-teens laying in the flowers breathless.

“Okay. That was good,” Sora was the first to speak.

“Hehe. Yeah, it was,” Kairi responded.

Sora rolled over so he was on his side facing Kairi. She did the same and smiled at him. “Thank you,” he told her, “I need that. And well….all this.”

“No problem. Holding in your feelings will do you more harm than good,” she put a hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. “If you ever wanna talk I’m here to listen. So are Ventus and Vanitas; those two love you to death.”

Sora smiled, “I know. I’m glad you're here Kairi.”

“So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sora knows that he can talk to Ventus and Vanitas about anything, but sometimes gets cold feel.
> 
> *Kairi can read what's going on with her boy and eminently tell when something's wrong.
> 
> *Heart Spaces are literal rooms with thick walls. Going to Kairi's Heart Space lowered the risk of waking up the other teens.
> 
> *There only kids. Let them have some fun and take a break from life threatening situations.
> 
> *Friendship development!


	9. Voices in My Head, Pain in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your actions, thoughts, and heart tell a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do something different for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

When Maleficent informed him of the discovery of a puppet with a heart trapped within a whale Riku, thou weary, didn’t hesitate to jump at the opportunity. He knew that the witch had Kairi somewhere but was only informed that she had lost her heart.

“If you wish for her to awaken from this slumber then you will need to retrieve a heart for her,” Maleficent had told him. She never said it had to be Kairi’s original heart which was probably lost forever to the Darkness.

When he first saw Pinocchio Riku thought he was lied to. He could tell that the boy was younger then Sora. However, when he got a closer look the wooden limbs and screws erased any doubt Riku had.

“Impressive right?” Maleficent arrived next to the pre-teen placing an arm around his shoulders. “I’ve seen many different types of magic in my life, but to bring what was once nothing but a doll to life is quite a sight.”

“It is,” came Riku’s soft replay. “He acts so humanly that I thought he was. I had thought….”

“That I lied?” Riku didn’t respond. “Oh child,” she placed her other hand on his right cheek and turned his head so he could look at her. “I would never. Everything I tell you is the pure truth,” Maleficent removed her hand from Riku’s face and looked back to Pinocchio. “Now the plan is simple. Retrieve the puppet and release its heart. I will be in shadows to make sure it is guided to your friend.”

“But the Darkness I wield isn’t strong enough to release a heart without something going wrong. What if I mess up and end up damaging the heart?” Maleficent removed her arm and turned to look at the boy before her. “Summon your Keyblade,” Riku obeyed. “When you have the puppet in your grasp point your Keyblade at its’ chest and focus on your goal. The heart will extract itself from the host.”

Riku looked at his Keyblade, “Is that it? How do you know it will work?”

“I’ve seen it once before child. In fact, you remind greatly of the man who did it.”

“I do?”

“Yes. In Terms of power, determination, and will,” Maleficent replied. “Now you know your task. Remember, it is only a toy. Do not hesitate to do what you must with it,” the witch had commanded as she took her leave.

It was an easy task. It should have been. Then Sora showed up and threw everything for a loop. ‘I don’t care. I don’t care!’ Riku repeated the mantra in his mind. Sora left him! Sora abandoned him for a bunch of strangers! He abandoned him and Kairi. Never did he think the brunette would do such a thing to their third friend. Riku yes, but not Kairi.

“You must be careful boy. Jealousy is a very strong emotion that is closely tied to the Darkness. If the Heartless catch wind of it then they will surely try to destroy you,” Maleficent told him.

Riku took in a deep breath as he raised his Keyblade to the puppets’ chest. He looked so scared as he begged Riku not to hurt him. ‘Remember, it is only a toy.’ Maleficent had told him. Riku’s hands shook as he continued to hold Pinocchio in place. ‘It’s only a toy,’ Riku told himself again.

‘A toy with a heart. A toy with feelings and a family,’ his mind tried to counter.

‘You need its heart. Don’t you wanna help Kairi?’ He’s doing this for Kairi. Doing this so she can wake up. ‘Or are you having second thoughts? You keep asking Sora if he really wanted to save her when you already know the answer. Maybe you’re asking the wrong person. Ask yourself Riku, do you really want to save Kairi?’ The voice in his head no longer belonged to him. It was deeper and mature. 

“I…,” Riku muttered out. Pinocchio saw the teens hesitation and tried to run. Riku didn’t realize what he was doing until he saw the white beam come from his Keyblade and hit Pinocchio in the back. The younger boy let out a yelp before collapsing to the floor. A small white orb exited Pinocchio’s body and was soon wrapped in an aura of green flames as it vanished. Riku’s Keyblade fell from his hand as he ran up to the unmoving boy. Pinocchio’s eyes, once full of life, were droopy and clouded. “No,” whispered the pre-teen.

‘So you too valued the life of the puppet. Valued the life of a stranger over the friend you’ve had for over 9 years? This is what you wanted is it not?’ the voice questioned.

“What I want?” The voice wasn’t lying. Riku agreed to this, thus saying yes he did want this. Pinocchio moved slightly taking the older boy out of his mind. He looked tired with his half-opened eyes.

“Father?” Came the small drawn out question. Something clenched in Riku’s chest.

“No,” he replied. Why did he reply?

“Oh, it’s you,” Pinocchio said. “Why did you do this?” Why did he do this?

‘To help Kairi,’ the voice in his head reminded him. Riku shook his head as he picked up the younger boy and moved him to rest against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Riku said as he walked away. He couldn’t look at Pinocchio anymore.

When Sora accused him of having no conscious Riku could understand why. Pinocchio’s heart had returned to him mere moments after Sora caught up with them. When he questioned Maleficent she simply said that the heart had refused to enter Kairi’s body; making everything he had done all for nothing. As he laid on his bed in Hollow Bastion’s abandon castle he started to think long and hard about his friends’ words and his own actions. “Am I really doing the right thing?” Riku questioned aloud in the empty room. 

‘I say you are,’ the mysterious voice in his head told him. ‘You are trying to help a friend in need while he is running around wielding a weapon of immense power like it’s a toy. If he really was doing the right thing then he would be here with you trying to help Kairi,’ Riku gritted his teeth. ‘How come talking about her gets you so angry?’

“It doesn’t.”

‘Your actions, thoughts, and heart tell a different story,’ Riku didn’t respond.

Instead, he decided to remove himself from the bed. He needed air and something to get his mind off things. Training always soothed his rampant thoughts and the train wreck that were his emotions. Before he could leave the room Riku heard the sound of tapping on glass. The silver-haired boy turned his attention to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall, and there he saw her. A woman in her mid-twenties with long silver hair. She wore a long purple silk dress that reached her ankles and black heels. Upon her head was a crown made of black roses; her red lips, which were frowning at Riku, were stained with a black liquid that came from the left side of her mouth. Her eye glowed with a blue-green ethereal light. Her neck, collar, shoulders, and arms were covered in what looked to be dirt and bruises, but Riku knew better. Her left arm was wrapped around her waist as her right hand was placed against the mirror. Riku didn’t say anything as he turned away and opened the door. Taking one last glance at the lady he frowned.

“I’m sorry,” he told her before closing the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“This is getting worse,” Vanitas said as he paced back and forth in the small space that was in Ventus’ room.

“I know you’re worried, but are you sure you saw him leave through a Dark Corridor?”

“Yes, Ventus! I know what I saw. He conjured up a corridor and left through it,” Vanitas said looking his brother in the eyes.

Ventus put his hands up, “Okay, okay. Calm down.” Sora was napping and Kairi had decided to retreat back to her Heart Space for some odd reason. “Now are you sure you sensed Maleficent in there?”

“There was another source of Darkness in that room. Stronger then Parasite Cage, Riku, and dare I say myself. It didn’t belong there.”

“But, Maleficent? How did you come to that conclusion?” Ventus once again questioned.

“She came into contact with a Keyblade wielder some time ago and learned about the outside worlds,” Vanitas leaned against the wall.

“How do you know that?” Vanitas was giving Ven more questions than answers aggravating the blond.

“The Unversed are always watching,” came the simple reply.

“So, this was back then? Before everything with ‘you know who’ happened?” If that was the case then he would be partly to blame for Maleficent leaving her world.

“Yes. Through the Unversed I was able to get a sample of the dark powers she held. It was faint, but I knew she was in that room somewhere,” concluded the raven-haired teen.

“Do you think Riku is working with her?” Ven dreaded this thought with all his heart.

“Maybe,” the other teen answered.

“Shit,” Ventus said aloud as he rubbed a hand down his face. Things kept getting worse for Riku with every encounter. “What do we do?”

“We need to tell Sora and Kairi; then we prepare. You said you fought Maleficent before right?” Ventus noded. “You’re gonna have to retell that fight with every single detail to Sora so he has an idea of what he may face.”

“And Riku?” Ventus’ main concern being their little brothers’ best friend.

“We prepare Sora to fight him.”

Ven’s eyes widened, “What?!”

“In case he has to. This Riku is different from the one we all knew on the island. If he really is working with Maleficent then….” Vanitas didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t have to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kairi sat silently on her knees as she continued to adjust the flowers in front of her. She couldn’t stop thinking about the days' events. Was Riku really doing these things to help her? 

Apart from her said ‘No that can’t be right. He doesn't care for you as he does for Sora. Riku wouldn’t go to such drastic lengths for your sake. Even if he was it wouldn’t be out of the good of his heart. He’s putting up an act to confuse all of you.’ Kairi stood up and walked to the edge of the platform. It was blocked off by a brick wall about 4 feet high and was only a foot away from the eternal waterfall. She materialized a watering can and stuck out her arm filling the container. 

Kairi moved around the platform looking for dry spots in the ground and flowers that seem to need water. Kairi sighed once she reached the Adam’s Needles. Many of the leaves and flower buds had turned brown and fallen to the ground. It was the only plant in her heart that was in such horrible condition. Kairi materialized a basket and began picking up the fallen pieces. Once done she pat the ground making sure that the plant was secured and then proceed to water it. First the dirt, then the flowers. Kairi continued on but came to a stop when she notices an unfamiliar sight. Closest to the wall was a new batch of flowers.

“These are Asphodel,” Kairi didn’t face the old woman next to her but gave her a hum. She began appearing about a week or so ago. Kairi didn’t know her name or who she was. She figured that she was from her still clouded past. Maybe a stranger or family member? The woman never talked about anything but flowers and anything related to plants. “They seem to be very healthy; though it seems that they could use some water.”

“They’ll be fine,” Kairi replied as she walked away from the newly grown blooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was something.  
> *KH1 Riku is a very interesting character. He does care for his friends, but was making all the wrong choices.
> 
> *Pinocchio's heart had to be released somehow. So let's make Riku do it and scar him for life!
> 
> *The voice in Riku's head? You already know who it is.
> 
> *The lack of interaction between Riku and Kairi raises a lot of questions. I like to think that it's very complicated at the beginning due to reasons.
> 
> *The woman in the mirror is a character I created who will be explained in a later story. Leave your guesses on who you think she is.
> 
> *Vanitas does know what Terra did in Enchanted Dominion, but keeps it a secret for Ventus' sake. And yes, Maleficent is referring to Terra when telling Riku who he reminded her of.
> 
> *The brothers know how much Riku means to Sora and utterly hate the thought of the two having to fight each other.
> 
> *Adam's Needles stand for: Best Friends, while Asphodel stand for: Regret and Lassitude.
> 
> *The old woman in Kairi's heart is her grandmother.


	10. Just Keep Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think your father will be more pleased to see that your safe,” Goofy commented as the four continued onward reaching the underwater castle a few minutes later.

“How are you feeling Sora?” Goofy questioned the young boy as they made their way back to Triton’s throne room.

Sora sighed, “A bit better. My butt may be a little singed though.” The two friends laughed at the comment.

The fight with Ursula had left them all in a literal shock state. Thanks to the world's’ defensive magic the sea witches thunder magic was contained and prevented from spreading across the ocean. However, that didn’t save the three friends and the sea princess. Sora could still feel the surges of lightning coursing through his body. Goofy’s shield had to be coated in magic and sent back up to the Gummi ship due to the amount of electricity that was absorbed, and some of Donald’s feathers were burned. At least they got out of there alive and that’s what counts.

“It’s going to be alright Ariel,” Sora told the young sea princess. A sorrowful expression present as she gripped her father's’ trident in her hands.

“I don’t think so. Daddy has every right to ground me for life,” Ariel held the mythical weapon closer to her. “I should have listened to him. I should have never gone to Ursula!” Her voice was slightly broken as tears started to build in her eyes.

Ventus looked away from the sight of the distressed princess. He knew to well of her regret. What if he had obeyed the Master and never left the Land of Departure? Would what happen with Xehanort and the X-blade had still come to fruition? Would he still be with his friends? A hand came around and rested on his right shoulder; pulling him close to its’ source. Another pair went to grab his right hand. Ventus used his free hand to wipe away the tears that came down his face. Sora placed a hand on the red-heads’ shoulder giving it a squeeze. Ariel looked over to the boy and gave him a soft smile.

“I think your father will be more pleased to see that your safe,” Goofy commented as the four continued onward reaching the underwater castle a few minutes later.

Triton was sitting tall on his throne; he seemed to have recovered in the time that they were gone. The three friends stood a short distance away as Ariel swam over to her father. “Daddy, I am so sorry,” Ariel said as she lowered her head and extended the trident to its’ original owner. Instead of taking back the mystical weapon King Triton rose from his throne and embraced his daughter.

“I should be the one apologizing,” the king spoke.

“Daddy?”

Triton pulled away and held Ariel by her shoulders, “It is my fault. You went to Ursula all because I didn’t let you follow your heart, and due to the fact that couldn’t keep my anger in check.” He looks to Sora, “I knew that Ursula was looking for the Keyhole. That crystal that you found had the power to reveal it.”

“So that’s why you destroyed it,” Sora responded.

Triton nodded and looked back to Ariel, “I was only trying to keep you safe, but in doing so I made you go to the one person I was trying to protect you from. Forgive me, Ariel.”

“Oh, daddy.”

He looks to Sora, “Take the trident to the grotto and use it to reveal the Keyhole.”

“I understand. Thank you, sir,” Sora responded. Him, Ariel, and Donald began to make their way to the entrance of the palace.

“Teenagers. Am I right?” Goofy spoke.

Triton looked at him, “You know?”

“I have a boy of my own around Ariel’s age. In fact, Ariel reminds me of him. Adventurous, curious, and even reckless.”

“That does sound like her,” the king sighed. “All I wish to do is keep her safe, but it seems that everything I do just pushes her away.”

“I felt the same with my boy.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, I did have rules in place for his safety. Then I let him have his space but made sure that he knew I was there for him. They need that reassurance. Talk more with Ariel and show her the things that you do. That way you two can bond and she begins to understand more about your actions.”

“And that will work?”

“It should help a bit but will take some time,” Goofy smiled.

“GOOFY!” Donald called to his friend.

“Got to go. Farewell, your majesty.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora stood on the balcony of the hotel looking up into the night sky. The three friends decided to return to Traverse Town as they recovered from their previous battle.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Donald questioned as he walked to the boy.

“In a bit,” Sora responded not looking at the duck. They stood in comfortable silence for a bit.

“I’m sorry Sora,” Donald spoked.

“Huh? For what?” Sora turned to look at his friend.

“About what I said about Riku. I know your upset with me.”

“Oh that. I was mad at first, but not anymore. It’s just I thought he’d be able to come with us.”

“Yeah. It’s just that we are on a mission Sora. The King is missing and left behind a letter telling us to find the Key. That’s our goal Sora we can’t take any risk. Besides you know how dangerous it is out there. Bringing Riku along could have put him in danger and disrupt the order of the worlds,” Donald concluded. Sora stared at his friend for a moment before turning his gaze back to the sky.

“I understand Donald,” Sora yawned. “I’m going to head to bed. Don’t stay up too late,” the teen said as he walked to the door

“Night Sora,” the mage responded as he watched the boy leave. Sora stopped at the door, “Is something wrong.”

Sora turned slightly looking back at his friend. Pink hues had replaced his original ocean blue. “I’m sorry,” he said before entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter.
> 
> *Ventus and Ariel are similar in the actions they took. Ariel trusting Ursula and Ventus trusting what Vanitas told him.
> 
> *Goofy is talking about his son Max.
> 
> *Kairi gives Sora pink eyes.


	11. The Lies I told Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi comes clean about her friendship with Riku.
> 
> And Riku get questioned by the mirror lady.

“Fira!” The flame impacted with Wayward Wind pushing Ventus back.

“Oh, now that was a good one!” Ventus praised. Kairi grin, “Now go for blizzard,” the blond said as he returned to his defensive stance.

Kairi took a deep breath as she began to focus. The magic flowed through her veins to the tips of her fingers. She raised her left hand as the now familiar coldness started to build. “Blizzara!” The red-haired teen shouted as she sent the icicle in Ventus’ direction. The blond slashed at the spell shattering the ice.

“Wow,” he looked at Kairi with a toothy grin. “That was amazing!”

“Thank...you,” Kairi gasped out as she fell to her knees. Ventus was by her side in seconds placing a steady hand on her shoulder. “I’m okay. Just need to catch my breath that all,” Kairi told the older teen.

“Take as long as you need. You're doing great,” Ventus assured her.

“You think so?”

“You’ve been training for a couple of months now and can cast level two spells; Sora couldn’t do that since recently,” Ventus gave her a soft smile. “Aqua would have admired you.” Kairi smiled at the comment. Aqua, one of Ventus’ missing friends and Keyblade Master, would have been proud of her.

“You think so?” The blond nodded. “Well, I think she would have been proud of you knowing how good of a teacher you are,” Ventus’ blush made the redhead laugh. 

“I think you have magic down to the tea. Endurance is the only thing keeping you back,” Ventus told her as he composed himself.

“And the fact that I don’t have a Keyblade,” Kairi sighed as she sat on the sand. She looked to the Paopu tree and frowned.

Ventus sat next to her, “Your Keyblade will come to you in time so don’t worry about it.” Kairi stood silent. “Is there something bothering you?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing.”

Ventus placed a hand on her shoulder, “You can tell me.”

“I’m just worried,” Kairi replied.

“About Riku? I know things seem bad right now, but it will get better. Riku is just a bit lost. He needs to be reminded of who he really is,” Ventus attempted to sooth the girl’s worries. 

“I just don’t understand why he’s doing it.”

“Well, to help you. Isn’t it obvious?”

“That’s what I don’t get!” Kairi slammed her hands on the sand before standing up and departing into the shack. 

Ventus starred in utter shock unable to comprehend what just happened. He sighed as he stood up and made his way to the Paopu tree. Vanitas was sitting forward with the biggest smile Ventus has ever seen. “Having fun?”

Vanitas looked to his brother, “This is the best world I’ve ever seen!”

Ventus leaned against the tree next to was Vanitas was sitting. “A world based on the holiday that is made around candy, pranks, and scaring people. Why am I not surprised.”

“Shut up,” the raven-haired boy teased. “It’s not just that. The Darkness here is welcoming, and the people aren’t judged for what they are. It’s like the perfect place for me,” Vanitas concluded with a smile. “So, what happened with training?”

“Oh,” Ventus looked away from his brother. “It’s going great. Kairi is already casting level two elemental spells.”

“Really?” 

“Yup.”

“That’s fantastic! She’s already were Sora is. Haha! She’s gonna be a force to reckon with when she gets her Keyblade.” Vanitas looked to the blond, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. You're just not telling me.”

“No. I mean I really don’t know what’s wrong. Kairi got upset and I don’t get why.”

“What did she say?”

“She’s worried about Riku and can’t understand why he did the things he’s done.”

“To help her. How is that so hard to get?” Vanitas questioned.

“Cause she then shouted that reason made no sense to her and went into the shack.”

Vanitas looked at his brother than to the shack, and then back at Ventus. “I noticed she’s been acting strange ever since Monstro.”

“We both agreed it was because of Riku’s actions. Sora was acting the same way.”

“Yeah I know, but what if it goes deeper then that? Those two always had a complicated relationship.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t say for sure, but something always felt strange. Like they were fine when around Sora, but when he was out of the picture they were always so awkward with each other,” Vanitas concluded. 

Ventus thought for a moment, “Now that you mentioned it I think I noticed it too.”

“See? Why don’t you go talk to her? There has to be a reason for all this.”

“Alright. Oh! What’s Sora up to?”

Vanitas turned his attention back to their little brother, “Beating up some kids.”

“What?!”

“Trust me they need a good bonk on the head. Now off with you! Go find out what is bothering the Flower Princess.” Ventus sighed as he waved the other teen goodbye and made his way to the shack.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riku looked around the Grand Hall at the captured princesses. Each one in a deep deathlike slumber.

"We are so close now," Maleficent spoked as she made her way down the stairs. "I have something for you boy."

"What may that be?" He looked at the witch. Maleficent made a small cloud of magic in her hands. Once the smoke had cleared there laid an image of a sleeping girl. "Kairi!"

"You will finally be able to see her. Think of it as a reward for all your hard work. The Heatless will be bringing her to the next world you will be going to."

"To find the final princess," the silver-haired boy replied.

"Precisely, but not now. Head off to your room and prepare. I will inform you of when you will depart." Riku obeyed.

He laid on his mattress and stared up at the ceiling. If there was anything he despised about this room it would be the silence. He missed the island; the sounds it gave let him know that the world was buzzing with life. However, true to its name, Hollow Bastion was empty. The tapping on glass caught his attention. Riku sighed as he sat up and made his way to the mirror. The silver hair lady was present once again. "I'm going to be leaving again soon. I have to find the last Princess of Heart," Athena’s soft smile fell at the final statement. "I know you hate it, but I have to. I got to help Maleficent if I'm going to be able to help Kairi."

Athena banged on the mirror frightening the teen. She looked angry and both her hands were clenched tight. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter than usual. "You do not mean that," she breathed out the words slowly her voice sounding dry and raspy.

"Yes, I do! I want to help Kairi! Why do you think I’m here?" Riku raised his voice. He's here for Kairi since Sora has abandoned both of them for new friends. He did all those horrible things for her sake. Athena continued to frown at the boy, “I….I did not mean to shout, but please believe me.”

“You are very strange my boy. At first, you despised the girl and now you wish to save her. Save the one person that you claimed stands in your way. The one person that Sora cares for just as much as he cares for you.” 

“I know what I said, but that’s in the past now.”

“Is it because you realized your foolish thinking? That you finally see that after all this time Sora could never choose between the two of you? Or is it due to the fact that you miss the company of your friends? That any conflict you had with the girl will be resolved once she sees that Sora has “abandoned” her as well?” Athena questioned. 

Riku stood tall as he stared into the woman’s ethereal eyes, “I hate to admit but yes, it was true that I hated Kairi. However, that was when we were little and I was scared of being left alone. I grew out of that when I realized I was being paranoid. She’s my friend, and I don’t want her to feel the same loneliness I feel now.”

“What you say may be true to you, but what about her? You made it clear years ago that she was not your friend. What’s to say that she still believes that?” There was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” Riku questioned.

“It’s time to leave child,” Maleficent spoke from the other side.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ventus stopped in front of the white door and twisted the handle. ‘Thank goodness’ he thought as he entered. Kairi was tending to the flowers in the center platform. “They’re beautiful,” Ventus commented as he stood in the concrete center.

“Thank you,” Kairi replied with her back still to the teen. Silence overcame them for a few moments, “I’m sorry about storming off like that.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just more concerned with what happened. I didn’t say anything wrong, did I?”

“Huh? Oh no, no, no,” Kairi replied. “You didn’t do anything wrong! It’s just….me.”

“What do you mean by ‘just you’?” Kairi didn’t say anything. “I know you're upset about Riku and I get why, but that’s really it.” Ventus continued to look at the silent redhead. The blond thought for a moment, “You do know Riku cares for you right?”

She flinched, “What?” Kairi’s voice was low.

“You heard me. Riku does care for you; more then he will be willing to admit,” he took his first steps into the field. “He’s your friend just as much as he’s Sora’s. It’s why he’s trying to help you.”

“Stop.”

“It’s true Kairi,” Ventus slowly continued to her making sure to avoid the flowers.

"Stop," Kairi was standing now; her hands now clenched into fists.

"I don't understand why you don't believe that," Ventus was only a few feet away now.

"I SAID STOP!" Kairi's shout shook the platform and made Ventus stop dead in his tracks.

"K-Kairi?"

"You're lying,” the ceiling began to turn gray. “Riku doesn't see me as his friend. He never did! He hates me!"

Ventus stood dumbfounded, "Why in the world would he hate you?"

"Cause of Sora!" Kairi turned to face the older teen. She wore a frown and her eyes were narrow. “Riku despised me from the moment we first met. ‘Sora was my best friend first' he would tell me. As we got older I accepted the fact that he and I would never be actual friends,” tears had begun to build in her eyes.

Ventus stared at the young girl in front of him in utter shock, “But you two always looked happy.”

“It was an act!” Thunder began to boom. “We didn’t like each other, but we both cared for Sora. If he ever found out the truth it would destroy him. Riku does not care for me in the way he cares for Sora. He never did!” Thunder cracked as she emphasized each word. “He would never go this far for me! No matter the situation under any circumstance would he chose me over Sora!” Kairi’s hands went to her face as her emotions began to overtake her, “never,” she whispered out as the tears began to make their way down her face. Heavy rain began to come down on them.

Ventus shook his head and covered the distance between him and Kairi and embraced her. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. There is no way that this was truly what Kairi thought. He pulled back from the hug, “Kairi, look at me.” The young girl took a minute before looking up at the older teen, “I don’t know where you got this idea, because I know for a fact that Riku does consider you his friend.”

“How are you even sure about that?”

“Cause it is true,” Ventus and Kairi look to the source of the voice. Sora was standing a few feet away from them. “Riku told me a few years ago that he did have a hatred for you when we were little. He admitted to saying some really bad things to you back then but now regrets it,” Sora walked to them. “You are just as much his friend Kairi as me,” the brunette placed a hand on her shoulder, “I swear.” The rain seemed to come down harder.

“Friends will do anything they can to help each other. Even if it means that other people will get hurt. Which is what Riku is doing,” Ventus turned her head to look at him. “My friend Terra did the same thing. Even though he was being led down the wrong path he never lost sight of his main goal.”

“Wanting to help his friends?” Kairi’s voice was quiet.

“Yes. Do you understand now?” Kairi gave him a nod before dropping her head. The two brothers embraced her as her soft cries were drowned out by the storm. 

The rain began to lighten. The three separated from each other. Ventus took his hands and wiped away the remaining tears, “No more crying, okay?”

“Okay,” Kairi replied her frail voice slowly returning back to normal. Sora smiled at her and gave her a shoulder a reaffirming squeeze.

“Wanna go back to training and show Sora the new stuff you learned?”

She thought for a moment, “Can we get dried first?”

“Course,” Ventus agreed as he took her hand. Sora grabbed the other and the three made their way out of the raining room as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Due to not having a weapon Kairi is shooting magic with her bare hands.
> 
> *Kairi reminds Ven of Aqua and felt flattered at her compliment.
> 
> *Things are complicated between Riku and Kairi. They will grow from this and eventually come to an understanding.
> 
> *Vanitas really likes Halloween town. He finds the whole concept of it to be reassuring. That there are places out there that deify the norm.
> 
> *The woman in the mirror is not the actual goddess Athena. Though she is someone close to Riku.
> 
> *Heart Spaces can change due to the persons emotions.
> 
> *After the fight with Oogie Sora felt a disturbance in his heart. Vanitas had pointed him in the right direction.


	12. Unwelcome Shadows (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough patch in Neverland everyone is having a horrible time sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive and so is this story! Chapter 12 beat my ass but it is here! Decided it was best to split this into two parts.

“Donald?! Goofy?! Where are you guys?” Sora called out to his companions. The Gummi ship had crashed into another bigger ship. ‘I really need to work on my landing,’ He thinks to himself.

“This is strange. Why is it so quiet?” Kairi questioned.

“I don’t know, but this place does look familiar,” Ventus commented.

“Is this another world you visited on your journey Ven?” The brunette asked his older brother.

“Maybe the world, but never this ship.”

“Shooting Star,” Vanitas spoke up.

“Got it,” Sora replied before back slashing the upcoming Heartless. He gripped Kingdom Key tightly as more appeared and began to circle him.

“Well, well, look who it is,” Sora looked in the direction of the voice.

“Riku? What are you doing here? Where are Donald and Goofy?”

“Are those two really that important to you?” Riku raised an eyebrow.

“Why wouldn’t they be? They’re my friends,” Sora rebutted.

“Your friends,” Riku scoffed as he looked behind him. “Did you hear that? I told you he doesn't care about us anymore.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?! I’ve been looking for you and Kairi this whole time.”

“Sora, something feels off,” Kairi spoke up as Riku stepped to the side.

“Is that….” Sora’s eyes widened.

“My body,” Kairi finished as she stared at her own lifeless body. This was weird. Really weird. 

“While you were off fooling around with your new friends I finally found her.”

Sora attempted to take a step forward only to be stopped by the Heartless and a hook.

“Not so fast boy,” the man with the hook had spoken. “This is my ship and I will have no child mess it up.”

“Captain Hook. I knew this place looked familiar,” Ventus commented. “Sora be careful.”

The boy gritted his teeth, “Riku why are you working with the Heartless?”

“Working with them? No Sora, they obey me now,” the silver-haired boy grinned.

“Your heart will be lost to the Darkness!” the brunette shouted. “Stop being an idiot!” Sora placed his left hand on his chest as Light began to form around him. The Heartless that jumped at him was slashed down before Sora impaled Kingdom Key into the deck. The built-up light erupted destroying the Heartless within the vicinity and blinding Riku and the captain. Sora sprinted forward, Kingdom Key clenched tightly in his hands, as he used an Aero spell and launched himself into the air.

Riku rubbed his eyes, “You got some new tricks.” He extended his hand, “Well so do I,” and a shadow sprouted from the ground and launched at Sora. the shadow knocked the younger boy square in the chest.

“Sora!” The three said in unison.

Sora hit the deck back first, “Ah! What was that?” He questioned as he quickly got to his feet.

“Oh my goodness,” Vanitas said as the four stared into the glowing yellow eyes of the shadow Sora.

The creature launched itself at the teen. Sora rolled to the side, but his shadow double was able to claw at his arm. The boy yelped as he stumbled and fell to a knee, gripping his new injury. Captain Hook laughed at the teen on the ground. He then raised his arm and clenched his fist and the trap door opened under Sora.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Sora!” The boy in question groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Donald? Goofy?”

“Garsh, are you okay Sora?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Sora replied as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked to his now bandaged arm, “What happened?”

“Can you three hurry up?” Someone questioned from behind the mage and knight. Sora got to his feet to see a boy with orange hair and an   
all-green outfit.

“Peter!” Ventus exclaimed.

“Who?” Sora questioned once again.

“The names Peter Pan. Now let’s move before the pirates come back and realized we escaped.”

Apparently, Peter had helped Donald and Goofy escape their cell in exchange for helping him get back his friend Wendy. That was fine with   
Sora since he still needed to get Kairi’s body. And how close the four came as well, but the pirates and Riku got to her first. His shadow   
counterpart had once again blocked his way, and Sora took no mercy on quickly cutting it down.

“Don’t worry Sora. We’ll get her back,” Goofy tried to assure the boy.

Sora put a hand over his bandaged arm, “Yeah. I know,” his reply was soft.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The trip to Traverse Town was flooded with silence. Donald at the main controls, Goofy watching the monitors, and Sora lost in thought   
staring out the window. Goofy looked around the deck at his friends his eyes landing on Sora’s back. “Don’t worry Sora. We’ll get Kairi back sooner then you think,” the knight tried to assure the young boy. No response was given as their destination came into view.

Once they landed the three companions met up with Leon and the others to plan their next move. The next and hopefully final stop was   
Hollow Bastion. A world that was once filled with flowers, life, and Light had fallen to Darkness years ago. Leon and his friends being the only known survivors of the tragedy. This fight was slowly coming to its end and apart of Sora was grateful for that. Leon escorted the Gummi crew back to the motel that they first met for a night of comfortable rest as Cid prepared the Gummi ship for its upcoming trip. Sora bid goodnight to his friends before being shown to a separate room. Leon bid the younger brunette good night but hesitated for only a moment before closing the door behind him. Everyone went to bed that night with a sour taste left in their mouths.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kairi couldn’t sleep. She went to bed just a bit later than the boys and even that didn’t help her as she tossed and turned in the small cot. The distance sound of thunder was what finally drew the girl from her restless mind. She sat up and looked around the room; the night sky of Ventus’ heart still clear as day and the two teens still resting peacefully. The sight did little to calm the girl’s worries; knowing that there will be no chance of sleep at the moment Kairi quietly removed herself from the bed and out the door. The normally glowing golden hallway was being coated by shadows crawling their way up the walls. The once red carpet was now engulfed in a sea of black. The shadows parted with each step as Kairi, though going against her better judgment, made her way to the wooden door that leads to the island. The once oak color door was now covered in shadows, the metal handle barely visible. The strong, cold wind banged on the door making the young girl shiver. Thunder and lightning could be heard on the other side.

‘A storm?’ Kairi thought. Before she could even place her hand on the handle a soft groan came from behind her. She took a deep breath, turned around, and shot a fire spell. The wail of the mysterious creature confirmed that she hit her target; not wasting a second she ran back to Ventus’ room slamming the door behind her. The two boys shot up from the bed; Vanitas being the first to notice the distressed girl.

“Kairi?” The golden-eyed teen exited the bed and made his way to her; Ventus close behind.

“What happened?” The blond questioned as he placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. The inhuman screech from beyond the door gave Ventus his answer; the two brothers pulling Kairi behind them as they backed away from the door.

“Ven?” Vanitas looked to his brother and the two shared a nod. Vanitas kept Kairi behind him he backed them into one of the far corners of the room. Ventus, who now dawned his armor, was at the door with one hand holding to Wayward Wind and the other on the knob. Vanitas summoned Void Gear and materialized his helmet as the room began to glow. “Close your eyes Flower,” the older teen commanded. The light in the room continued to brighten making Kairi use her hands to assist in covering her face. There was a click then a screech, “Okay we’re clear.” Kairi slowly opened her eyes; the room had returned to normal and the door was closed.

Ventus approached her still in his armor but no helmet, “Do you know what’s going on?”

“I had a hard time falling asleep. Then I heard thunder but the sky in here was clear. I was going to go to the island for a bit to try and clear my head. When I stepped out the whole hall and door are covered in shadows.”  
The two older teens looked at each other before making their way out the room, Kairi close behind. Once the door was opened the boys gasped at the sight.

“How did this happen?” Ventus questioned.

Vanitas was the first to step into the hall, Void Gear still in hand. The raven-haired teen walked over to the chained black metal door that   
leads to his heart. “Still locked,” he called over. Ventus began to think before looking to Kairi.

“Stay close,” the blond told her. The three made their way down the hall, the boys still holding tight to their Keyblades. It was colder than   
before Kairi had noticed. The sudden crash of thunder and lightning alarmed the three. Ventus backed away, Kairi staying close behind him.   
Vanitas walked forward and placed his hand on the ice-cold handle.

“Get ready,” he told the others as his helmet remineralized. 

Ventus followed his brother's lead and called forth his helmet once again. He turned his back on the other teen and knelt down taking Kairi into an embrace keeping her close. Vanitas yanked the door opened; a rush of wind and Darkness burst through. When Ventus pulled back the hallway was now engulfed in shadows. The only visible lights coming from his and Kairi’s doors. Both boys dismissed their helms; Ventus resummoned Wayward Wind and took Kairi’s hand as the three made their way out to the island.

“Oh my gosh,” Ventus gasped. The storm before them was chaotic. The wind was erratic, the tide reaching beyond the freshwater waterfall. Wood, sand, and debris traveled frantically through the air. “How did this happen?”

“I...I don’t know,” Vanitas commented as he stared at the blackened starless sky his hands balled into fist.  
Kairi tugged on Ventus’ hand making the blond look away from the hectic storm. The young girl was looking to the small hut that stood at   
the top of the ramp structure. “Sora,” she spooked as she pointed to the hut.

“Are you sure?” Kairi gave a nod. Ventus hoisted her on his back as the three of them made their way through the ankle-deep water and up the ramp structure and to the entrance of the hut.

“A corridor of Darkness?” Vanitas questioned. “Are you sure about this,” the raven-haired boy looked to Kairi.

“Yes. I can sense Light coming from beyond here.

Vanitas looked back to the corridor, “It could lead deeper into his heart. Normally I wouldn’t advise entering in further then we are but...”

“This is something that can’t be ignored,” Ventus finished the others’ line. “Maybe this is his way of asking for help.” Vanitas summoned Void Gear as he stood in front of the door. Kairi took his then Ventus’ hands in her own as the three walked into the unknown Darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Walking through the Darkness was naturally easy for Vanitas. It was like it was floating in on-air. However, the Darkness that he, Ventus, and Kairi were treading through was more like quicksand. Every step was slow and heavy; his lungs felt sore. The grip he had on Kairi’s hand was probably hurting the poor girl. After what felt like hours of walking the three teens finally broke through the shadows. Vanitas could feel the sweat run down his face as he scanned the area they were in. Ventus fell to a knee as he began to cough and struggle for breath. Kairi was in the same state as the blond but was able to keep her footing.

“Sorry,” Vanitas told her as she began to massage her left hand. 

Kairi shook her head, “It’s fine. I’m just glad that we made it through in one piece. You okay Ventus?” The two standing teens turned to look   
at the kneeling blond.

Ventus nodded his head, “Peachy,” he breathed out as he got to his feet. “That was ridiculous.”  
“I’ve never struggled walking through the Darkness before, but that was difficult. Almost unnatural.”

“That’s not a good sign.”

The three teens continued through the never-ending abyss; Kairi in the lead as Vanitas held the rear. It felt like hours until they eventually spot Sora sitting on his knees in the middle of the black abyss. Kairi is the first to start running as she calls out his name; Ventus and Vanitas doing the same. Sora doesn't respond to the voices calling him as Darkness shoots around him forming a wall blocking the boy from his friends.

“What the hell?!” Vanitas shouts as he and the others move back.

Shadow Heartless emerges from the Darkness. The two older teens ready their weapons and proceeded to slash at the creatures. Kairi carefully made her way to the dark barrier that was separating them from Sora. Kairi noticed that he was sitting with his back to them and seemed to be hugging his knees with his head buried in them. Kairi called out his name again and again, but still, Sora didn’t respond. Ventus and Vanitas were still occupied with the Heartless that continued to crawl out from the Darkness around them. The boys were strong yet even they had their limits and if Kairi didn’t do something soon they will be overwhelmed. She returned her gaze to her friend and carefully placed both her hands on the barrier. The Darkness slowly began to crawl up and around her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Warmth began to fill her body which manifested into bright white and gold light. The Heartless seemed to fade away and a crack could be heard. Kairi opened her eyes took in a deep breath and pushed at the barrier with all her might. Crack, crack, and the barrier shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sora is having a rough day.
> 
> *Donald and Goofy don't really know how to handle this situation, but they do know that sometimes it's better to say nothing.
> 
> *Doesn't stop Goof from try to give the boy some hope.
> 
> *Leon may or may not worry about Sora :)
> 
> *Though it seemed that Ven and Van were asleep they were having just as much trouble as Kairi was.
> 
> *Speaking of Kairi, it seems that her training is starting to shine through.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll wanted more family of the heart so here you go! Thank you for all the great comments on the first part of the series. They really inspired me to dish out more of these wonderful characters. Hope ya'll enjoy this one as well.


End file.
